Final Destination : Touch Of Death
by fuelledbycake
Summary: George Ford has a premonition about a horrible bus wreckage. George saves his friends using his vision but Death is owed lives. George and his friends have to fight with everything they have alongside the move fanatic Scott. But when Death lurks around the corner, time grows shorter and shorter.


BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. The alarm clock blared in George's ear. "Ahh, alright, alright." George said as he clicked the off button. George Ford was a sixteen year old boy with bright ginger hair, black rimmed glasses and opal green eyes. George grabbed his phone off the side and typed in his password; the phone lit up and showed that George had several messages.

Arron: George! Are we still going today? sent at 11.30, Tuesday 18 March 2013.

Arron: George! Seriously! Are. We. Still. Going. To. Liverpool. Today?! sent at 12.50, Tuesday 18 March 2013.

George's eyes widened, he forgot all about the trip to Liverpool. George checked the clock on his phone, the digits shifted and changed. Eventually the clock on his phone read 180.33 , George threw his phone aside and grabbed the alarm clock. With a fumbled hurry, George turned the alarm clock back on, the time was 13.30 and the next bus would be coming in twenty minutes. George rushed over to his wardrobe to get changed.

Arron Cassels waited in a small yellow bus stop, sitting aside Ellis Ayers, Declan Richards, Cara Rhodes, Amy Rain, Tom Lily and Harry Elson. Arron shifted in his seat, the rain pattered down and Cara stood next to her boyfriend Declan and began to hug his chest to stay dry. Declan smiled and hugged her tightly, Harry tutted and turned his head. Ellis flipped his lucky coin, it landed heads each time and Ellis became even more bored. "When is the next bus?" Amy piped up. Arron stared at his phone. "5 minutes, George better hurry up."

George rushed to the bus stop, he bumped into a man walking a large dog and felt its teeth scrape against his ankle. Without apologising, George kept running and didn't take notice of his stinging leg. George saw the bus coming down the road; Bus 180 drove down the road shakily. Unbeknownst to George, one of the bus' wheels was loosening slowly. George sprinted with a burst of energy and managed to make it around the corner, seeing the bus stop in sight.

"Hey! Arron!" George shouted. Arron turned his head and looked at George. "Hey! You made it!" He said as George sat down next to him. George smiled. "Yep, I got £33 to spend...what about you?" He asked Arron. Arron pulled out his wallet and produced several notes. "£180 , I lucked out on my birthday." "You call THAT lucking out?" "Well, I spent most of it in Forbidden Planet anyway." Arron laughed. George sat back in his seat and thought about how good today will be, he'd spend money in Forbidden Planet then go to Pulp and buy some new T-shirts.

The bus came to a shaky stop. Arron stood up and walked onto the bus. "Hey, George, come on." He said. George smiled and walked to the very back of the bus. The bus was double-decked so Declan and Cara went to the top floor. Amy looked to Ellis. "What do you think they're doing up there?" She asked. Ellis laughed. "You probably don't want to know." Amy giggled. George began to relax in his seat as the bus began its departure. Harry sat at the front of the bus, Amy and Ellis sat a few seats in front of George and Arron as they reclined in the back.

George looked around the bus; the only patron there apart from him and his friends was an African man who tapped his fingers on the side and wore a large black trench coat. George averted his gaze from the man and looked outside the window, trees and cars whizzed past him and he felt the bus rock slightly. The driver pressed his foot against the accelerator and his hands shook on the wheel, the bus slowly moved to the right and swerved. Ellis felt his face press against the window and rubbed his head as he banged it. "Hey! Be careful!" Ellis shouted. Harry stood up off his seat and went to see the driver. The driver was asleep and his hands slipped off the wheel.

"Guys! Watch out!" Harry shouted as he grabbed hold of the wheel. Harry spun the wheel sharply to the left as the bus veered to the right; an abused piece of metal in the roof above him shook and loosened. Harry sat in the driver's seat and banged against the right hard. In an instant, the metal shot out from the corner and speared through Harry's throat, blood spurted like a jet, and Harry spun wildly and lay dead on the floor. "Harry!" Ellis shouted.

Ellis ran towards Harry, the loose wheel smashed against the ground broke loose. The wheel was gusted by the wind and smashed straight through the front window, Ellis saw the wheel head towards him as it mangled his face. Ellis fell to the floor choking and moaning in pain; a bag left overhead rocked and fell to onto Ellis' head, crushing it instantly. A bowling ball rolled out of the bag and down rolled down to rest against the dashboard.

Declan ran down the stairs and looked at Arron. "What the fuck is going o-" Declan felt the bus rock to the right and fell down the stairs. Declan stood up slowly, bloodied. The bus' driver wheel rocked to the left and Declan was flung across the bus. Declan smashed into the window and was launched out onto the highway. Cara looked out the window and screamed as she saw Declan hit a truck.

Arron put his hand on the engine at the back. "It's too hot..." He whispered. Arron grabbed George and pushed him down the other side of the bus as he felt the engine heat up. George rolled down the bus and hit his head against a seat. The engine at the back exploded and Arron's body was incinerated. "Arron!" George shouted. Amy looked behind her and a large scrap of metal cut across her jawline. Amy fell to the floor, bleeding and decapitated.

Cara walked across the bus; she needed to get off the godforsaken vehicle. Cara tripped over her high heels and fell to the floor, the explosion from the engine caused the bus to tip back and Cara slowly slid down the bus. Cara screamed with terror as she neared the open end of the bus. Fiery wreckage opened up a hole to the highway and Cara cried with fear. Suddenly Cara slid quickly and set on fire as she fell to the highway.

George looked up and saw the black man from before smiling at him, George's eyes widened with fear. Slowly George looked to the roof, a pole that held the top deck swung down and speared through his chest.

"George?" Arron shook George on the bus stop. "Come on man, stop daydreaming." He said. George opened his eyes, snapping back into reality. "Wait!" He shouted at Harry as he stepped foot onto the bus. Harry turned his head. "Why?" He asked. George looked in the bus' window and saw the old African man humming to himself. "D-don't get on the bus!" He said pleadingly. Harry stepped off the bus, onto the road. "Why? What's the worst that could happen?" He shouted. A semi-truck's horn blared; Harry turned his head and was crushed and dragged against the floor by the truck.

Arron stared in disbelief and Cara buried her head into Declan's shoulder crying.

George realised it was real. He pulled out his phone and dialled quickly.

"We need your help."


End file.
